The following type of object tracking device is known. This object tracking device is one that tracks a photographic subject present in an image over frames by performing matching processing upon frame images that are inputted, using a template image that is prepared in advance (refer to Patent Reference #1).    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-60269